


Pequeñas Debilidades

by FujoRed



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers I guess (?), Hate to Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, They hate each other but they are actually in love (?), they made put some tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: Ni él ni Antasma habían muerto, ¿por qué? Ambos eran peligros en potencia el uno para el otro, entonces, ¿por qué ambos seguían con vida? La verdad es que no podían acabar con el otro, lo justificarían diciendo que eran pequeñas debilidades.





	Pequeñas Debilidades

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA IMPORTANTE: La jerga de Antasma es la hablada en Español. Quiero decir, Antasma, hablando en Español, solamente pronuncia las "v" y "b" como "f", por si acaso a alguien le extraña la escritura.
> 
> Ya está, espero que disfrutéis de mi OTP.

Si se pudiese describir la sensación que infundía aquel plano de los sueños, Dreambert lo definiría como "frío", un frío que helaba los huesos, y te hacía creer que hasta el odio más profundo en el corazón de cualquiera era más cálido que aquel plano onírico. Apestaba a pesadillas, miedos y temores, un olor tan ridículo y característico que al príncipe no le extrañaba que tal hedor provocara el frío que sentía, tan poca luz entre tanta oscuridad... el joven no pudo evitar tensarse cuando un escalofrío se hizo dueño de su espalda.

-¡Fantasma, muéstrate!- gritó Dreambert, sabía que había sido escuchado, aunque no viese a nadie a su alrededor.

-Sospechaba que fendrías, pero con esos tontos a los que llamas amigos, escondiéndote detrás de ellos como un cobarde- pudo oír el almohada, pero la voz del villano parecía resonar por todos lados.

-¡No soy yo quien se esconde entre las sombras!- no fue un grito, pero no se molestó en ocultar su enfado- ¡Sal para poder acabar con esto de una vez por todas!

-Pocas feces he podido verte nervioso, siempre tan presumido, altruista y tranquilo... ¿ocultas algo?

Tal vez era el tono oscuro de la atmósfera lo que impedía pensar con claridad a Dreambert, tendría sentido. Ubicado donde él estaba, el único color apreciable era el morado, siempre acompañado de oscuras vetas de color negro, decorando tanto el cielo como el suelo, siempre todo tan oscuro... Dreambert sabía que ese era el característico color de las pesadillas. Siguió hablando el villano, aún sin mostrar su presencia:

-No tienes poder sofre mí, ya no, has perdido cualidades Dreambert, y me aseguraré de que sigua siendo así.

-¿Eso ansías?- no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Mi muerte?

-Feo que eso es lo que crees. No, es más placentero ferte intentar efitar mi conquista de la isla. Fer, y presenciar, cómo sigues luchando, a safiendas de que no te serfirá de nada.

El príncipe sabía que debía permanecer sereno, no había ventaja en lanzarse cual kamikaze, sobretodo si te encontrabas en una situación delicada como aquella. No, no podía alterarse, pero era muy difícil no hacerlo si tu vida, gente y dignidad dependían de ello. Frente a él apareció un cúmulo de lo que parecían ser nubes moradas, cada vez se hacía más grande, hasta que se definió, formando el único aspecto de Antasma que Dreambert nunca deseó volver a ver. Ninguno de los dos se movía, por lo que el Almohada supuso que era una buena señal.

-¿C-cómo...- Dreambert maldijo internamente su titubeo- hemos llegado a esto?

-A esto- repitió el conde, curioso por la pregunta-, es a lo que hemos llegado por tus errores. Pero es extraño... solamente te hacía falta fer tu reino, tu trifu caer para darte cuenta de tus desaciertos.

-¡¿Insinúas que acabar contigo era la solución?!- no pudo evitar alterarse levemente, la gran diferencia de altura entre ambos era, cuanto menos, tranquilizadora, eso y que los dedos de las garras del villano se movían constantemente con una lentitud que parecía que estaba listo para atacar.

-Siempre pudiste haferme entregado la Piedra de los Sueños y haferos rendido- respondió Antasma-, escogiste mal. Siempre fuiste el fueno de la película. No tienes agallas suficientes para acafar con este proflema.

-Si eso es, entonces, una debilidad, ¿por qué sigo respirando?

El príncipe se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber preguntado, vio los ojos del villano, y lo poco que pudo ver a través de su estupor no eran buenas intenciones en el otro. No se dio cuenta, pero Antasma flotaba lentamente hacia él, lo que provocó que él también retrocediera flotando.

-Te perderías la difersión- el conde parecía entretenido por la situación-, además, tiene más sentido gofernar con alguien con tu poder. Dudo que alguien se atrefiera a desafiarme.

La realidad le cayó a Dreambert como un balde lleno de agua fría. Conocía sobre el plan del conde, conquistar la isla y vengarse de quien lo merecía, pero desconocía ese otro lado bizarro. La verdad es que el príncipe no sabía la amplitud total de los poderes de su contario.

-No puedes hablar en serio. Jamás aceptaría, huiría antes que llamarte rey

-No lo harás, no ahora- el Almohada no encontraba mentira a esa afirmación-. La Piedra de los Sueños fastará para que lo aceptes.

-Déjame ponerlo en duda, Antasma.

El joven se esperaba un ataque por contestar, o incluso un grito o un insulto, sin embargo lo cogió con la guardia baja cuando Antasma lo atacó con una de sus garras con la intención de atraparle. La primera vez falló, Dreambert logró retroceder a tiempo, pero tan pronto como pensó que debía escapar, la otra garra del conde lo atrapó, sin posibilidad de huir.

-No tentaría a la suerte si fuera tú- comentó Antasma, viendo que el príncipe se retorcía en su garra-. Ese fofo de Fowser solo es un pequeño contratiempo. Tú y esa piedra sois lo único que me hace falta.

Dreambert pensó, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, como sea, no podía acabar así, a merced del villano; Mario, Luigi y Starlow lo esperaban en la realidad, seguramente preocupados por él, esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, debiese apoyar a Antasma... debía empezar a hacer algo, sentía que se volvía más débil por momentos, algo debía de estar drenándole la energía.

-Hemos... cambiado mucho- habló Dreambert, evitando el contacto visual con los ojos del otro.

-¿Qué?

-Los dos... hemos cambiado a peor- Dreambert movió la cabeza a un lado, haciendo como si su observación hubiera sido muy obvia. Tampoco podía mover otra parte del cuerpo.

-¿Tratas de hacerme sentir culpafle? Eso no fa a camfiar nada- le advirtió Antasma.

-S-sí, lo sé- el Almohada, a través de sus diálogos, buscaba alguna vía de escape; nada, ni siquiera un mísero portal al mundo real-, pero, ¿nunca has pensado en... empezar de nuevo?

-¿Ahora?- parecía reírse el villano por esa pregunta.

-En la isla, nunca te hemos cerrado nuestras puertas.

Cuando el conde entrecerró los ojos no tenía ni idea de si se rmofaba de él, o si por el contrario se lo estaba tomando en serio, en cualquier caso Dreambert estaba incómodo, canalizando parte de su energía en su cuerpo.

-Nunca has safido mentir, Dreambert- comentó serio el villano-. Ahórrate tus contemplaciones.

-¡Ahora resulta que son contemplaciones!- no pudo evitar encarar al villano, lamentando hacer contacto visual.

-¿Intentas hacerte el loco?

-¡¿Crees que me gusta esto?!- Dreambert odiaba perder las formas, se veía tan vulnerable- ¡¿Cargar con esta responsabilidad todos los días y fingir que puedo yo solo ocuparme de todo el caos que has causado?!¡No tengo razón para mentir, no la tengo!

Se sintió como un idiota cuando a Antasma soltó una suave risa, aun si no lo hubiera hecho intencionadamente.

-Tienes miedo- observó el mayor.

-Y tú eres un cobarde .

-¡No safes lo que significa esa palafra!- espetó el conde- Deferías safer que aquí el tiempo pasa más lento que en el plano de tus sueños y que en el de la realidad. Si yo lo quisiera estarías inconsciente y a la derifa del sueño, y no estaríamos teniendo esta confersación.

-Yo...- intentó hablar el Almohada, mas fue interrumpido.

-Tienes miedo, no sé a qué, pero lo tienes, puedo sentirlo.

-Pareces disfrutar de la situación- dijo Dreambert, tal vez hablando podría calmar sus nervios.

-Lo hago, demasiados años llefo queriendo esto.

-¿No es mejor seguir esperando?

Y antes de que Antasma pudiera preguntas a qué se refería el príncipe con eso, sintió un dolor agudo en su garra, como si se hubiera quemado la mano en un fuego inexistente. Soltó a Dreambert para poder evitar ese quemazón en su mano. El monarca, por su parte, gimió de dolor al impactar contra el suelo; agradecía que todavía fuera capaz de liberar su energía onírica en forma de calor, no podía dañar a nadie, un gran principio de su poder, pero las pesadillas eran lo opuesto a sus poderes.

Ese era el momento perfecto para huir, y tal vez distraer a Antasma para ganar más tiempo, quiso hacerlo, levantarse y salir flotando lejos de ahí, por momentos iba perdiendo las fuerzas. Pero, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, fue atado por un cúmulo de nubes moradas, levantándolo hasta enfrentar al conde de nuevo. Había sido un auténtico imprudente.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Dreambert a pesar de su cansancio, con la esperanza de que el otro le obedeciese.

-¿Soltarte? ¿Y arriesgarme a liferarte?- parecía hablar con ira contenida- Fifo para hacerte sufrir, así lo creen todos, Dreamfert, y no decepcionaré a mi futuro pueflo.

-¡No te molestes, conde! ¡Los Almohadas nunca te aceptarán!

-Para eso estás tú- le respondió Antasma, el joven podía ver apatía en la postura del otro-. Mira el lado positifo, en adelante me serás realmente útil.

El príncipe gimió de cansancio ante esa afirmación. No era un niño, tampoco un héroe ni un erudito, esos eran los títulos que más odiaba, pero no pensaba que algún día sería usado como un instrumento.

-Tiene gracia que sea yo a quien temes.

La pesadilla sonrió al ver al monarca tensarse, sabía que había tocado un tema sensible para el otro. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, tal vez demasiado, no tenía tiempo para empezar a infligir tortura psicológica sobre su contrario, pero las cosas habían tomado un rumbo interesante...

Antasma quiso dar sus razones y ver al príncipe retorcerse intentando no escuchar, pero decidió abrir un portal al mundo real, debía mantener las apariencias y librarse de los héroes del reino Champiñón para proseguir en su empresa. Lo que más disfrutó fue la mirada en los ojos de Dreambert: esperanza, ojos llenos de esperanza, esperando por fin la libertad y evadir esa situación de una vez. Escuchó la voz de su contrario una vez más antes de volverse a verlo.

-¿Cuánto recuerdas... antes de todo esto?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no recuerdo nada?- preguntó, confuso, el conde.

-Nunca supe por qué quisiste vengarte de la isla- admitió Dreambert-. Antes todo era diferente, más sencillo, y entonces cambiaste.

Todo acabaría pronto, Antasma no tenía nada que ocultar.

-Recuerdo que éramos una especie de amigos-habló el villano-, tenía que cuidarte, y escuchar día tras día tus lloriqueos cuando heredaste todo el reino, eras un desagradecido, que los reyes se hubiesen ido no significaba nada... era incómodo, tú eras incómodo.

-¿Nunca... fui algo más?

-Algo más...

-Algo más que eso- aclaró el monarca.

-Una molestia con el paso de los años- le molestaba admitirlo, mucho, no era bueno con los sentimientos-. Una molestia, porque no puedo matarte.

-¿N-no puedes?

Antasma no pudo evitarlo, levantó una de sus garras, queriendo envolver a Dreambert con ella, se detuvo, con la mano suspendida en el aire, cerca del cuerpo del Almohada, y no la retiró, la dejó ahí, dudando entre si seguir o no. Dreambert palideció, no podía mover su cuerpo salvo su cabeza, y se puso nervioso por la garra, no podía estar tranquilo con eso tan cerca de él.

-Agradécemelo niñato, eres lo único que necesito para seguir.

-No... lo sabía- Dreambert parecía pensativo-. Podemos arreglar las cosas, siempre se puede.

Más cercanía había hora entre los dos, y realmente el príncipe no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado, frente a frente, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, hasta el punto en el que, podían escuchar las respiraciones del otro.

-No, prefiero esta fía, he escogido, igual que tú lo hiciste cuando pudiste. Tú elegiste a tu pueflo y desataste una guerra; yo elijo esto, pero eso no significa que no tendré lo que quiero.

-Dime, al menos, cómo solucionarlo- murmuró el Almohada, queriendo ignorar el comentario anterior.

-Yo ya he haflado demasiado- sentenció Antasma.

-Yo también.

Rápido y fugaz,  por un momento la distancia parecía haberse disipado físicamente entre los dos, ninguno de los dos podría decirlo. Tan pronto como desapareció esa ilusión, Dreambert fue lanzado por el portal de bellos tonos verdosos, rumbo a la realidad.

El príncipe volvería cansado, sin aliento y extrañamente feliz. Haría poco caso a los gritos de sorpresa y felicidad de sus amigos y diría que estaba bien, al menos hasta que viera a Mario lanzarse por el mismo portal, buscando acabar con Antasma. Entonces, y solamente entonces se preocuparía de volver a ese plano de pesadillas para ayudar a su amigo, con la ayuda de Luigi y un extraño calor emanando de su pecho. Cuando acabaran con Antasma diría que estaba bien, que había cosas más importantes que su corazón.

Claro, dolía, le dolía y le asustaba la muerte de Antasma. Entonces podría admitir que Antasma era su pequeña debilidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... nunca he leído un fanfic de estos dos salvo los que yo hago, e iba siendo hora de que hiciera un one-shot en caso de que no complete mis otros trabajos.


End file.
